You Taste Like
by WhoaaKid
Summary: Tori and Cat. Cat poses a question. Tori provides her with an answer.


"So…" Cat says looking around aimlessly, like she's checking for something or someone.

"Yes, Cat?" I say irritated, I need to memorize this script and she's not making it easy. Every five minutes it's a different question, different statement, and different declaration of love for some inanimate object. I love Cat, but her simplicity just drives me nuts sometimes. We're currently sitting in the back of the library against the old atlases because the chairs are too rough. _Do you see what I mean?_

"Tori, have you ever kissed a girl?" …_That's different._

"Uh, I mean I've kissed girls. What do _you_ mean?" Scratching the back of my head, I give her a nervous smile.

She smiles lazily and whispers, "Noooo, I mean like, have you ever kissed a girl, down there?" Expressing her 'down there' she points her fingers at it.

"Cat?" I yell/whisper, I mean we are in the library. "Are you serious?"

"Yes, Tori, I'm serious. Why would I ask if I wasn't serious. That makes no sense." She says in the same tone I did with an even more solemn expression on her face.

"Why would you think I would have _kissed _a girl down there?" Breathing a little heavy, I check if anyone is eavesdropping.

"Well I was talking to Jade and I asked her if she had kissed a girl down there and if she knew what it tastes like. She laughed at me and told me to ask you, because you would definitely know what it tastes like."

I'm in shock. I want to murder Jade right now. I can't believe her. Seeing the anger on my face, Cat's friendly smile drops and a sad look comes over.

"I'm sorry Tori. Did I do something wrong? I didn't mean to upset you. I just…I was just curious."

"No Cat, it's not your fault. I'm over it." I try to make Cat feel better while I try and plan on how I am going to kill Jade.

Her smile comes back. "That's good." She goes back to her homework and I try to focus on the script. How foolish of me to think she forgot about the topic at hand and that we were never gonna bring it back up. "So, what does it taste like?"

Closing my eyes, I sigh and run my fingers through my hair. "What do you think it tastes like Cat?"

"Well does it taste like chicken? Does it taste like candy? Is it sweet?" As she's firing off questions, I'm trying to think of something to tell her. I mean I've never thought about _the taste_. I kind of just like did it and walked away. I mean no one I've ever had sex with tasted gross. It's just weird to focus in on that kind of stuff to me.

I grab her hands that are waving in the air describing all her possible tastes and say "It depends."

"What depends?"

"I'm saying it depends on a lot of things. It's always gonna be a little different." Taking a heavy breath, I say "It's salty."

Scrunching her face up a bit, she says "Salty?"

"Yeah, it's really not as bad as it sounds, or no one would be tasting anyone. " I say chuckling.

All serious like, Cat turns to me; "What do I taste like?"

Raising my eyebrow I turn to her. "What did you say?"

"I said, what do I taste like?"

Looking down, I'm trying to contemplate if I really wanna do this. Cat, she's my friend, and doing what I'm about to do could ruin a lot of things. But then again, she did ask… but she's naïve and doesn't know any better.

"You really wanna know?" Looking at her head on she answers me with a slow nod, like she's hesitant about it too. I check over my shoulders and look back to her. She has a slight blush to her cheeks and I can't help but find her utterly adorable. I start low and bring my hand slowly up her leg up and to her knee. I see the goosebumps rising on her tan skin as I hit the bottom of her skirt. My fingers creep and her legs come apart on their own as I reach her panties. She's wetter than I would have thought, and I slip past the cotton barrier. I rest my fingers at her opening and take a shaky breath. Licking my suddenly dry lips, I slip easily into her. My eyes never leave her face as she shuts her eyes and leans her head against the bookcase. I bring my hand back to her slippery fold, this time dragging my fingertips the whole length. I flick my finger against her clit as she makes a little whimpering noise and moans my name. _She moaned my name_. I set up a rhythm of slow agonizing movements and tease her clit, until I feel her walls tightening against my finger. Increasing my stroke she bites her lip as her back arches forcefully as her orgasm hit her hard. A scream wells from the bottom of her lungs and into her throat and I jump and kiss her quickly to cut her sound off.

I pull back and Cat has the laziest smile I ever seen on any of the girls I've fucked, well fuck seems harsh, especially with Cat. Ok, maybe on any of the girls I've ever had sex with. I have to pat myself on the back for this one. _Very nice Vega, Very nice._

I pull my fingers out of her reluctantly and I can tell she feels the same way. She finally reaches my eyes and I put my fingers to my lips and suck each one. _Wow_. She tastes fucking amazing.

"Cat, you taste fucking amazing."

"I do?"

I can only nod at her. She smiles and recollects herself.

"That was really hot."

"Tori, do you think I could taste you?" Sitting back I cough a little and look at the script that has none of my attention at the moment.

"I just want to know what you taste like. I want kiss you down there." She leans in and kisses my lips and I can only think that she just might get her wish.


End file.
